Rewrite ${((5^{10})(6^{-9}))^{-12}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 6^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((5^{10})(6^{-9}))^{-12} = (5^{(10)(-12)})(6^{(-9)(-12)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{10})(6^{-9}))^{-12}} = 5^{-120} \times 6^{108}} $